


Adoption

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: Adoption AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: Javert remembers the time he met Enjolras





	Adoption

It had been a fairly chilly spring evening when they'd actually met for the first time.  
Javert had at this point seen the varius works of vandalism around Paris quite a few times; the culprit had, to his knowledge, never been caught. He'd been seen a few times, but would always manage to get away, most likely due to the fact that the police didn't waste too much energy on vandalism as there were more important matters to deal with. Dealing with vandals was in most cases a sidequest, so to speak.

But it had only been a matter of time before Enjolras would slip up; when one gets too confident in ones abilities, one is bound to fuck up. When he got caught it was only due to his own carelessness. He hadn't been attentive enough and had first let Javert get too close then tripped over the very can of spray paint he himself had just used.  
Of course he had put up a pretty good fight, but Javert was both stronger and more experienced and thus didn't really have a problem taking the youth down.

The ride to the station had been calm, quiet. Enjolras hadn't made a scene once the handcuffs were on, and Javert had no interest in questioning the boy.  
When they got to the station, Javert had been tasked with keeping an eye on him while a coworker found out who was responsible for him.  
Conversation remained non existant between our two protagonists. There were mainly glares from the young rebel and a calm, observing gaze from the officer.

Eventually a middle aged woman showed up at the station, audibly scolding Enjolras for getting in trouble; Javert had assumed she was his mother, despite the fact that the two looked nothing alike.  
When the matter had been settled and Enjolras had been dragged off to wherever home was for him, Javert was informed that his assumption regarding the woman's relationship with Enjolras. The young man decorating various Paris walls with bold red letters was in fact an orphan and resided in a local orphanage.

Javert couldn't be sure what had possesed him to adopt the boy. Had one asked him at the time he would have said that he saw potential in Enjolras, that he could use his passion for better things than to revolt if only someone got him under control. Of course, that reason made some, but little, sense. There were many children in that orphanage with potential to do great things, Enjolras was not unique.  
Perhaps the reason Enjolras stood out was because Javert saw himself in him. Or perhaps not.

The adoption took place two years prior to where they were now. Enjolras was 17 now, and at the moment helping Javert with the dishes. It was a tranquil moment.  
It was almost difficult to imagine that the very same person had put up such a fight that time in the alley, he seemed so harmless now.

Javert remembered Enjolras had been so confused when he went to take the boy home. The look on his face said he thought it was some cruel joke. The expression didn't fade even when Javert had assured him that it wasn't. Even when he accepted that it wasn't a joke he continued believing it was a dream he would wake up from sooner or later, weeks passed before he finally seemed at ease with the situation.  
And here they were now.

Enjolras must have noticed Javert staring because he had stopped drying the glass in his hands and gave him a questioning look.  
Javert smiled slightly.  
"Just reminiscing..." he hummed, turning back to the kitchen sink.  
Enjolras shrugged and continued his part of the chore.  
They weren't much of a family; but they were enough, and they were happy.


End file.
